From My Solitude
by littledarkone
Summary: MWPP! A girl comes to Hogwarts for final year of school. She befriends Remus and, rather reluctantly, Snape. When a Potions project shoves them together, how will they react? SSOCRL Not Slash
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: MWPP! A Lonely girl transfers from the States to Hogwarts, befriending Remus and, rather reluctantly, Snape. When a Potion's research prject shoves the three of them together, how will they react? Will a maddening tug-of-war game ensue? And how will she cope with the ups-and-downs of her final year of magical schooling? SS/OC/RL Not Slash!

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my story! Hopefully, you all will stick with me until the end. Now, in this chapter, there's a quote from _Liar Liar_. Try to find it! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC's and the plot. However, JKR was nice enough to let me borrow Snape, the Marauders, and all affiliated with Hogwarts for a while. But, I promise I'll return them…eventually.

The title of the story is taken from a line from the song 'Point of No Return', from the musical Phantom of the Opera. Just thought I'd mention it.

Many, many, _many_ thanks to my Beta, Meg. She's the best, no questions asked!

**Chapter 1 Always Look on the Bright Side of Life**

_If life seems jolly rotten  
__There's something you've forgotten  
__And that's to laugh and smile  
__And dance and sing  
__If you're feelin' in the dumps  
__Don't be silly, chumps  
__Just purse your lips and whistle--  
__That's the thing! And..._

_Always look on the bright side of life  
__Always look on the right side of life_

From the song "Always Look On the Bright Side of Life" by Monty Python

* * *

"We're _moving!_ You're kidding!"

"Afraid not, darling," he said, tossing the stir-fry up in the air, and catching it in the pan again. "I'm just as disappointed as you are, believe me. But, the job was just too good to pass up. I'm sorry." Her father placed the pan back on the stove walked into the dining room to set the table.

"But, Dad, come on," she pressed, standing up from the counter and following him. "I'm taking my G.N.O.M.E.s this year! You can't seriously be thinking of taking me away when I've spent my whole life here! Please!" She grabbed his arm in an effort to stop him.

"Sayble, please, you're acting like you're five years old!" Jeff, her dad said with a small smile, pulling his arm away and turning to her. "But I have no choice."

"Well, where are we going? Please tell me its somewhere here near here!"

"Uh, not quite," her father looked at the floor nervously.

Sayble Greenwood crossed her arms. "Well, where is it?"

"Um...England. Dover, actually in Kent."

"Oh my God, are you freakin' _kidding_ me? _England_? What, with, like, Brit's? But that's halfway around the world!"

"Sayble, I'm sorry, but I can't change it!" He shook his head, and pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

"How are we getting there?"

"I believe the Muggles call it a plane," he said simply.

"Plane? You mean those big metal birds, with Muggles everywhere? Why can't we fly, or use Floo Powder, or Apparate? I'd feel safer traveling that way then on one of those things."

"Because, one," he held his hands up and began ticking the options off, "the distance is much too far to fly, and we can't carry all our stuff, even if we charmed it all; two, we can't carry all our belongings by using Floo, and it's hard enough just going across town; and three, you _just_ got your Apparation license, and you can't possibly do a trans-continental Apparation; even I can't do that, and I can't possibly Apparate with you and the luggage. The best choice is to use the plane."

"Dad!"

"Sayble, I'm sorry, but that's my final word!"

In a final attempt, she desperately threw herself at his feet. "Father, don't make me leave! I'm on my knees in a 65 Galleon set of robes!"

He let out a small chuckle, kneeling in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sayble, you know that won't work." He sighed, and regarded her thoughtfully. "I can fully understand your pain. My father was in the Ministry, and I went to five different schools in the course of my magical learning. It was never easy to adapt again, and make new friends, but I managed. And I'm sure you will as well."

He patted her cheek, stood up and turned back to the stove, but Sayble remained on her knees, a sad and distant expression on her face.

"This is about Mom, isn't it? You don't want to stay here because she still lives in town. That's it, isn't it?"

Her father paused, hovering by the door that led to the kitchen, smoothing his receding brown hair back into place. After a quiet moment, he spoke without turning around. "This has nothing to do with your mother. That was over and done with years ago." His voice sounded strained. "Now...please set the table, will you?" He continued towards the stove, removing the pan from the heat, and putting it in a bowl.

Sayble sighed, standing up dejectedly and grabbing her wand, jabbing them at the plates which flew to the table and landed with a bit more force than they usually did. Her father took no notice.

It was the quietest dinner she and her father had ever had.

* * *

"Sayble, are you seriously moving?" asked Sean, his face staring back at her with a half angry, half unbelieving look.

Sayble sighed, shifting the two-way mirror from one hand to the other, and dropped the folded pair of jeans she had been holding into one of the boxes strewn about her room. Her black cat, Frankie, climbed onto the bed and settled herself in one of the boxes. A corner of her mouth quirked upwards, but quickly went down before answering.

"I know, Sean, I'm just as crushed as you are, believe me."

Sean groaned. "Man, this totally crushed my day. I mean, one more year, Sayble, just one more! But, well, nothing can be done," he paused. "I'm really gonna miss you."

Sayble almost laughed. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"So...when are you leaving?"

"The end of the week, August 25th," she said a bit sadly.

"August 25th! That's in three days!" Sean practically shouted. Sayble, startled, dropped the mirror onto the floor, where it cracked. A piece of the frame broke off and landed a few inches away.

"Oh no," she mumbled, grabbing her wand and pointed it at the broken mirror, muttering "_Reparo_." The pieces flew together once again, and Sayble quickly stooped to pick it up.

"Sean Westly," she said clearly. Sean's picture reappeared, though fuzzed, and his mouth was moving. Sayble waited until the picture cleared. "What?"

"I said, what the hell happened?"

"Oh, I dropped the mirror again. Third time this month..." Sayble grimaced. "You can't just yell like that, you'll give me a heart attack."

"Ha, ha...sorry," he chuckled. "So, you were saying?"

"I was saying that perhaps we could get together tomorrow. Go see a play at the theatre or something, if you want to?"

"Of course! You can never see too many plays," Sean replied with a smile. "So, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Sayble sighed. "Toodles."

Sean smiled at her signature signoff. "Toodles."

Sayble smiled as his picture disappeared, dropped the mirror on her bed and grabbed a sweater, folding it haphazardly and pitching it into the box where Frankie was sleeping. She hissed, and climbed hurriedly put of the box, scrambling away.

"Sorry, Frankie," she said as the cat disappeared down the hall towards the kitchen. She sighed, and sat down on her bed. Her life had officially come to a complete end.

* * *

August 25th came much too soon for Sayble's liking; before she knew it, her clothes and belongings were packed, along with Frankie and her dad's owl, J.C., and sad goodbye's were exchanged between her and Sean, promising to talk on the mirror every so often, and send an owl occasionally in case the mirrors didn't work trans-continentally. The car pulled out of the city, towards the airport. It was the longest car ride of her life.

Sayble sighed, pretending to brush a strand of her hair from her face, but really brushing away a tear from her eyes. She sniffed, and propped her elbow on the armrest, and stared out the window, watching the town pass by. Her father watched her from the corner of his eye, and turned to briefly look at her.

"I know it hurts, honey, but it's for the best. Just think of all the new friends you'll make!"

Sayble scoffed; she seriously doubted she'd be making friends anytime soon. She had spent most of her grade school and early years at Dering Academy for Witches and Wizards (which was a private, but not boarding school) alone, making friends with the shadows on the wall.

Of course, she wasn't completely hideous. Sayble's pale complexion contrasted with her clipped, ram-rod straight, dyed-black hair (it was once chestnut brown) that came down to just above her shoulders. She wasn't too skinny, but she wasn't too fat, either. Somewhere in the middle.

Her eyes were a dull forest green that seemed even duller nowadays. Her nails were rather short, (she had a horrible habit of biting them when she was nervous) and painted in a deep crimson red, though it was chipping horribly. She wore a wooden crucifix around her neck, the body of Jesus made from pure silver, as a tribute to her mother, who was a Catholic witch. She herself was Catholic too, but hardly practiced her faith anymore, not since her mom moved out. Her father didn't really believe in anything.

She always wore black robes that billowed behind her when she walked; the normal fastening clip of her cloak was instead two intricately carved silver serpents, which hooked by their fangs, (it was once her mothers, and one of the last things she had of hers) and black eyeliner lined her eyes, which she hoped gave her rather boring eyes some 'oomph'. One would say she fell under the category of 'Goth', but Sayble preferred to call herself 'socially challenged'.

Despite her (under-practiced) religion and questionable looks, Sayble wasn't that much different than her peers, except for her utter lack of patience and sometimes frightening temper. But somehow, no one seemed to notice her.

Finally, the summer before her fourth year at Dering Academy, she met Sean at the local theatre. He was working part-time as an usher and theater-sweeper, but he spent the entire time talking to her instead of working, so, naturally, he got fired.

They remained friends, surprisingly; Sean was considered 'popular' at Dering and many of his popular friends questioned his motives as why he chose Sayble as his best friend. Yes, _friends_, and nothing more. Sayble had never felt anything more than brotherly love for the boy, and Sean felt the same.

"Through think and thin, good and bad, pretty and ugly," Sean always told her. And boy, did it get ugly.

She remembered her first (and only) boyfriend, Aaron Gayle, when she was fifteen. Man, was he hot! He was a good kisser too... '_Perhaps too much of a good kisser_', she thought angrily. Apparently, he hadn't been able to keep his lips (and other things) to himself, and ended up swapping spit (and other bodily liquids) with six other girls. Of course, all six girls _knew_ Aaron was going out with her. But did they care? Of course not.

She sighed. Apparently, it had turned out to all be a joke that some of Sean's other 'friends' had planned. They bet Aaron that he couldn't get in her pants before the end of the year. He assured them he could. Needless to say, Aaron won- and Sayble was left heart broken, feeling worthless and used.

After a heart-wrenching breakup and the verbal abuse exchange in front of the entire school, she had gone into denial, hardly eating for weeks and loosing nearly fifteen pounds (at that time of her life, she was already skinny to begin with). She had since then gained most of it back, and then some (thanks, in large part, to Sean and his tenacious attitude regarding eating habits).

But, time had passed, and Aaron eventually found another slut to screw, and forgot all about her. But, he never spared any expense in calling her inappropriate names in the hall. Finally, Aaron transferred to a Wizard boarding school on the West Coast, and she hadn't heard from him since. She preferred it that way. Since his move, things had lightened considerably and she even gained a few new friends, but no one came close to the bond she shared with Sean. And no one, since then, had dated her either.

'_All this depressive thinking is making me hungry,_' she thought. But, they had reached the airport, and she just decided to get something in the lounge.

She helped her father pack the bags onto the cart, and wheeled them into the airport, carrying Frankie's cage delicately. After a twenty-minute baggage check and a thorough third-degree interrogation to the baggage-check lady given by Sayble about the safety of her beloved cat, (she never trusted Muggles, and this lady was certainly no exception) they loaded their luggage onto the conveyer belt, leading out to the plane.

"Dad?" she asked as J.C.'s cage finally disappeared into the dark tunnel. "Can we get something to eat?"

He looked at her, a distracted, faraway look in his eyes. "Uh, yeah, sure. Come on." He led her to one of the restaurants adorning the airport. They went to the counter to order food, and after a bit of a tussle with the Muggle money (Sayble, who had a bit more experience in these matters, handled it quite well, despite the fact that she almost used a $50 instead of a $5), they sat down at one of the tables and began eating their roast beef.

"So," her dad started, after a few moments of silence.

Sayble looked up from her sandwich. "So...what?"

Her dad smiled at her remark. "There's something else I want to discuss with you, about your schooling."

She laughed. "What, am I being shipped off to Australia to a boarding school now, too?" she replied jokingly.

Her father looked her in the eyes, and then stared down at his half-eaten sandwich. "Well, not Australia, actually. Scotland." Sayble's smile faded.

"You're kidding, right? I'm...I'm not really going to boarding school in Scotland, am I?"

Her father sighed. "Sayble I'm sorry but-"

"Dad! You can't be serious! Please!-"

He spoke over her. "Sayble, we have no choice! There are no other schools in the area we're moving to, and besides, it's one of the best schools in the wizarding world, with a great magical program. I'm sure you'll love it!"

Sayble scoffed. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure I'll love it, just like the 'arrangement' you made with Mom. Yeah, that really made my life better! And after what happened to Toby--"

Her father's face hardened. "Sayble Lynn Greenwood!"

She looked at him, anger flashing in her eyes. "What?"

He sighed, almost miserably. "Look, I know this must be extremely difficult-"

She sneered, but he continued.

"-_but_ I assure you, it's for the best. It's really a very beautiful campus, it includes the only completely wizarding village left in Britain. Just think of it as though it were a university, with a uniform. I received your letter of acceptance at the beginning of the summer." Sayble vaguely wondered how long he'd been planning this move, and why he waited until the last minute to tell her. "You'll get a great education. I bought a book about the school at the bookstore the other day; you can look at it on the plane if you like..." he trailed off as Sayble's look of disinterest grew.

"Hmm? Oh, yes...great campus...education…got it."

He sighed, and stood, leaving his sandwich unfinished. "You are hopeless. The plane leaves in fifteen minutes- don't be late," and walked off.

Sayble stared at him, livid. For a moment, she considered Apparating back home, but she knew it wouldn't work. All her stuff was still on the plane, as well as her Wizarding and Muggle money, and her beloved cat, Frankie.

'_I cannot believe he is making me go to...boarding school! Just wait 'til Sean hears about this!'_

Groaning in frustration and anger, she grabbed her half-eaten sandwich, as well as her fathers, threw them away, and stalked off reluctantly towards the plane. This was going to be one _hell_ of a plane ride.

* * *

"Please remain seated as the plane prepares for lift-off," came the disembodied voice of the captain. Sayble looked around nervously, wondering how the pilot cast a Sonorus Charm, and fastened her seatbelt.

She felt the plane lurch forward down the runway, gripped the armrests rather tightly and stared fixedly at the seat in front of her. after a few moments, she dared look out the window, and saw her hometown of Harper's Valley slowly pulling away. Somehow, she'd feel safer riding a wooden broom than in this large metal...thing.

Soon, however, they were in the air, buildings and trees rushing beneath them. Sayble sighed, both out of relief that they hadn't yet been blown up, and of sadness that her entire life was melting away beneath her.

"Sayble?" Her father's voice startled her from her thoughts. "I have the book for your new school, Hogwarts, and your letter, if you want to read it. I'm sure you'll like the school, Sayble," he handed her the thick, bound text and a letter, written in emerald-green ink.

"Yeah, sure, Dad," she mumbled as she absentmindedly took them from him and turned to the window. She stared at the passing buildings beneath her. The minutes passed, slowly. Before she knew it, the buildings were replaced by the rushing forests.

She looked at her father, who was unsurprisingly asleep. She took the envelope letter from her pocket, and opened it. Two letters fell out, and she picked up the first one and began to read.

_Dear Miss Greenwood,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your last year of magical schooling. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. If you choose to accept, please be at King's Cross Station, on Platform 9 ¾ at precisely 11:00._

_Third years and above are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

'_Deputy Headmistress'_

_P.S. Based on your B.A.T. grades and your career choices, you have been admitted into the following N.E.W.T. (equivalent of your American G.N.O.M.E.s) classes- Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions. If you wish to change any of these classes, please see your Head of House once you arrive at Hogwarts. _

She was slightly concerned about that last choice. '_Potions..._' she thought worriedly. '_How did I get into that class? I'm downright _horrible_ at Potions!_' She supposed it had something to do with Sean's serious help on her B.A.T.s in her fifth year. B.A.T.s stood for 'Basic Assessment Tests'. The only way she survived her G.N.O.M.E. (Ghastly and Nauseatingly Oppressive Magical Examinations) Potions class was because her and Sean were lab partners, and he was rather brilliant at Potions. '_Come to think of it, the only thing I'm good at in that whole list is Herbology, and only because my mom was a plant freak._'

Pursing her lips, she picked up the book, charmed (by her dad, no doubt) to look like a rather difficult Calculus book, and flicked through it, reading over the details of the school and campus. It looked...really cool. But of course, she would never admit it.

The school was several stories high, made of stone like the old English castles in the Medieval Ages. In fact, it even _was_ a castle, complete with towers, turrets, and a wrought-iron fence surrounding the school, with winged boars at the gates. A town, Hogsmeade, was located about half a mile from the front gate. She read over details of the school, and her interest grew.

'_**The world renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has gained recognition as one of the most pristine magic schools in the world. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who has run the school for a number of years, is one of the factors which have made the school claim its eminent illustriousness. It is known as one of the safest places on Earth, besides Gringott's bank in Diagon Alley, of course. Unlike some Wizard schools, it allows wizards and witches of all backgrounds, Purebloods and Muggle-born.**_

**_The four Houses, which were founded by Sir Godric Gryffindor, Madame Rowena Ravenclaw, Madam Helga Hufflepuff, and Sir Salazar Slytherin, each are home to witches and wizards with different qualities that the founders themselves possessed; Gryffindor takes those who show bravery, Ravenclaw takes those with intelligence, Slytherin takes those with cunning, and Hufflepuff take those who show loyalty to others._**

**_The Houses, along with many other residential areas of the castle, are guarded by paintings and statues, locked with a password only the teachers and residents of the House know._**

**_The school itself has endless staircases and corridors, each hiding more and more secrets than the next. Even Headmaster Dumbledore himself has not explored the eternal riddle that is Hogwarts. Secret passages line the halls, some known, but most waiting to be found by unsuspecting students, teachers and ghosts alike. It is rumored that the fabled Mirror of Erised, which shows those who look into it their deepest desires, is hidden amongst the never-ending corridors and secret passages. Of course, it is only a rumor, as is the legendary Chamber of Secrets, built by Slytherin himself and supposedly hidden in the bowls of the castle. There are even tales of a certain room that, if approached properly, can turn into whatever the individual wishes needs the most. No such places have been found, however.'_**

Sayble put the book down. She was much more interested in the school now, and of the rumor of the Mirror of Erised, this so-called Chamber of Secrets and the 'Give-You-Whatever-You-Want' room. She had heard of the fabled looking-glass, and had often wondered what she would see if she were to look in it. A small smile played at her face. '_I'd probably imagine being back home with Sean or see Mom and Dad back together._' And what of this Chamber? She'd have to read up on both those topics. For now, she picked up the book and continued reading.

'**_One of the most reputed locations is the Great Hall, a vast foyer which seats the four Houses, along with the teachers for the meals. Its ceiling was enchanted by Ravenclaw to reflect the sky outside. The lake, which resides in the southern portion of the grounds, is home to a plethora of creatures, from mermaids to grindylows to the Giant Squid, which often will come to the surface to interact with the students._**

_**The Dark Forest, which surrounds the immense grounds, is also a dwelling for a more dangerous array of creatures, including centaurs and unicorns, and is even fabled to hold a werewolf or two. Of course, no students have been injured yet in the forest, and the Headmaster intends to keep it that way.'**_

Sayble bit her lip. She didn't like the sound of that Dark Forest. 'C_entaurs, werewolves? How creepy..._' Hopefully she wouldn't have a run in with any unwanted creatures. Sighing, she closed the book and tucked it under her seat. She leaned back and wandered what she should do for the remaining twelve hours of her flight. She couldn't very well play Exploding Snap or Gobstones in the middle of a Muggle 'flane', or whatever they called it.

Resorting to non-magical means to pass the time, she played a few games of Solitaire with a Muggle pack of cards she had purchased the day before in Anchorage. Finally, she had only ten hours left. Feeling sadder now, she stared out the window at the passing landscape as sleep overtook her.

* * *

_She was running, running. Doors passed by on all sides, blurred. She stopped, confused, and turned around. The hallway seemed to extend for miles. She stopped panting, trying to calm herself. The footsteps that had been following her had gone, but her nervousness remained._

_She sighed, and turned to one of the doors. She put her hand out to touch it, and it opened. She cast a quick glance around, and stepped through._

_The room seemed to be an unused classroom of some sort. Desks were thrown about, some overturned, and chairs were scattered all around. It was eerily quiet, like a graveyard. She walked forward, dodging the desks. Another door was up ahead, and she approached it carefully. This door, too, opened._

_She debated whether or not to enter. A strange urge told her to go, but the small voice in her head told her otherwise. 'It's dangerous,' her subconscious mind whispered. 'Death lies beyond the door.'_

_Finally, she stepped through. The room seemed innocent enough, but something was not right._

_She looked around the room. It was pretty much bare, except for something in the corner, covered by a tarp of some sort. She approached it, and removed the cover. It was a mirror. An enormous mirror, nearly as high as the ceiling, with a golden frame. An inscription adorned the top: 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'._

_She stared at it a moment, bemused. She frowned. What did that mean? Was it Latin?_

_Her subconscious mind spoke again. 'You've found the mirror of Erised.'_

_She looked at her reflection. There was someone standing beside her, in shadows. She was scared, but at the same time, comforted. 'Is this what I see in the mirror when I look? Is this what I truly want?'_

_Suddenly, the figure moved forward, and actually stepped out of the mirror. He was about an inch or so taller than her, with black hair, a crooked nose, and a pale complexion. He stared at her with dark, fathomless eyes. He reached out, and grasped her hand, firmly yet gently. _

_Suddenly, he leaned forward, and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek. She felt his mouth against her own once again, and made to deepen the kiss, but she felt him pull away. She opened her eyes again to gaze at him with disappointed eyes._

_He was staring straight at her. All of a sudden, his face shifted; his eyes grew more malicious, his hair shortened, his nose shrunk. Sayble blinked as she noticed, with fear, that it was Aaron who was now standing before her. He smirked at her, seemingly gloating about what had happened in the past. Then, before she knew it, he was changing again. It was Sean._

_Sean smiled at her, almost evilly. He took a step back; as he did, his face shifted again. A dark figure was now standing before her, his eyes glinting like red embers. He raised an arm, and she saw a wand clutched in his hand. He spoke something that sounded like a curse. Suddenly, green light erupted from the wand, hurtling towards her. She screamed as the light engulfed her body, tearing at her soul..._

"NOOO!" she screamed, sitting bolt upright. Sayble was gasping for breath, clutching her heart, and her hair was matted with sweat. She looked around, expecting to find herself in her dark room, back home in her and her dad's apartment in Alaska; instead, she was on an airplane, thousands of miles above the sea, with the entire plane staring at her with either an amused or a scared-half-to-death look.

Sayble let out a shaky breath, and sat back in her seat, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Sayble? Are you alright?"

"Ack!" She jumped violently, completely forgetting her father that was sitting beside her. Steadying her breathing, she turned to her right to see her father, who was now awake, staring at her with wide, concerned eyes. She just then realized how odd it must be to hear someone suddenly scream, on an airplane nonetheless, for no apparent reason. She smoothed back her hair, her breathing slowing and her heart's pounding returning to its normal pace.

"Yeah, Dad, yeah, I'm fine," she breathed, reaching up to ring the button for a flight attendant. "Just...just a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

She nodded, though shaken. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"What can I get you?" a voice beside her father's seat spoke. Sayble looked up to the kind face of the flight attendant.

"Um, can I get a Long Island Iced Tea?"

"Sayble!" her father admonished with a stricken face.

"What?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, we don't sell alcohol to minors," replied the flight attendant with a small smile.

"Mm, pity," mumbled Sayble, ignoring the furious look her father was giving her. "I'll take a Root Beer, then." She highly doubted they served butterbeer on a Muggle plane. Working at a Muggle convenience store earlier this summer had helped her with learning how to handle Muggle money, and she became quite attached to soft drinks and junk food; she never passed on an opportunity to eat a Snickers bar or a Root Beer.

The attendant nodded her head before disappearing through a door at the end of the aisle. She reappeared a moment later, handing Sayble an empty glass and a bottle of IBC Root Beer. Sayble took it gratefully, popping the top and, forgetting the glass, took a large sip as the attendant walked off, a smile on her face.

Sayble downed the drink in a few gulps and tossed it in the small trash bag at her feet. It was then she glanced at her father, the angry look still on his face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You were trying to order alcohol!"

"Yeah, so? I figured I needed something stiff after the dream I had," she answered shrugging, a smirk playing at her lips. His hard look softened slightly.

"Care to tell me what it was?" he asked.

"Uh..." _Where to begin?_ "I was in a dark hallway, being chased by something, I think. Well, it eventually stopped following me, or so I thought. I went into one of the doors, and found...I think I saw the Mirror of Erised. I went towards it, and saw someone in the mirror, a boy who was about my age. He sort of came out of the mirror, and..."

She was reluctant to tell her father that she had kissed someone who came out of a mirror, or that it had turned into Aaron, then into Sean before reverting to a dark, evil figure and killed her, so she skipped that little detail. "Well, anyway, he turned into something horrible. His face was shrouded, but he said something, a curse, and then, a green light...and I woke up."

"Hmm, that's quite a dream," her father commented. "Now I see your need for that iced tea." He grinned in a way that said, 'I still would've killed you if you had drunk it, though.' "But," he put a reassuring hand on her arm. "It _was_ just a dream, nothing more." He sighed. "Why don't you go back to sleep? We have only a few hours more until we arrive."

Sayble sighed. "Alright then, wake me up when we get there," she mumbled, reclining her seat and staring out the window as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Whew, first chapter done! --throws confetti-- HORRAY! Now, review! Please?

**Here's a little peak into the next chapter!**

Sayble frowned. "What's wrong with America? It's a perfectly good place to live!"

He sneered. "Yeah, if you like baseball and country music," he replied snidely.

"Well, sorry if I don't live off calf brains and escargot, Mr. Limey," she murmured. His eyes met hers, and they looked away, both smirking.

"Touché, Madame, touché," he said, extending his hand. She took it, and they shook, reaching a silent mutual agreement. They continued on in silence.

"So, what's your name?" asked Sayble, for the sake of conversation.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Snape. Severus Snape," he said, quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks (I think) to **Stephanie** for, rather bluntly, pointing out the error with the escargot. I've rectified it in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC and the plot. However, JKR was nice enough to let me borrow Severus and the Marauders for a while. But, I promise I'll return them…eventually.

Thanks again to my brilliant beta, Meg.It's because of her that this story makes any sense at all.

**Chapter 2 Hello, Hello**

_The night is full of holes  
__There's bullets ripping sky  
Of ink, with gold  
They twinkle as the boys  
Play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance_

_At least they know_

_I can't stand the beats  
I'm asking for the check  
Girl with crimson nails  
has Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music  
Swinging to the music_

_Hello, hello  
I'm at place called vertigo  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
But you give me something  
I can feel_

_Feel  
_

From the song "Vertigo" by U2

* * *

"Where does this box go, Dad?" Sayble called from the hallway.

"Uh, what's in it?" he called back from his bedroom where he was busy sorting through his clothes. He waved his wand at a pair of socks, and they flew unceremoniously into an open drawer.

She placed the box on the counter in the kitchen and opened it, peering inside. "Some china, a few stacks of parchment, quills, and…a stuffed bat?" she said the last part with half disgust, half surprise. "Why the hell do we have a stuffed bat?"

"Watch your language, missy," her dad admonished as he came into the kitchen, standing beside her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Just put it in the den, I'll figure out where to put it later," he said, tucking his wand into his robe pocket as he sat down in a chair. Sayble picked up the box and carried it to the den, which was littered with about half a dozen other boxes, some empty but most still full with assorted magical and Muggle objects. Frankie was sleeping in one of the boxes.

"You still didn't answer my question," she said as she came back into the kitchen and sat down in the chair beside her father. "Why do we have a stuffed bat?"

"Oh, no real reason," her father shrugged, standing back up. "Come on, we have to go."

"Go?" she asked, standing up and following her father into the living room. "Go where?"

"Diagon Alley," he said, stopping in front of the fire grate and extracting his wand once again. "_Indencio_," he mumbled, pointing his wand at the fire place, and a stream of fire issued from the tip, igniting the grate.

"Why are we going to--what was it--? Discus Alley? And what _is_ that place?" she questioned, grabbing her favorite cloak from where it was draped across the chair and threw it over the Muggle jeans and blood-red shirt she was wearing. A pair of dragon leather boots peeked out from under the hem of the cloak.

"It's called Diagon Alley," he said with a smile, "We need to get you new school supplies; robes, books, and all that jazz." He reached for the Floo Powder jar, and took a pinch, handing the jar to Sayble. "Make sure you say it clearly now; you know what could happen if you don't."

Sayble rolled her eyes at his all-too-familiar warning about the wrong usage of Floo Powder.

"Now, I'll go first," her father ventured. He threw his pinch of Floo Powder into the fire, said "Diagon Alley!" and stepped into the hearth, the flames surrounding him as he disappeared.

Sayble sighed. She stepped up to the hearth, and stopped.

"Oh no," she muttered softly. "What was the name of that place...Deices Alley? Dungeon Alley? Curse you, you stupid short attention span. Ah, well, might as well try; if worse comes to worse, I'll Apparate back home."

She threw her pinch into the fire, cried "Dungeon Alley!" before she stepped into the fire and disappeared.

* * *

Sayble coughed, ashes clouding her vision and dust mucking her air. Spitting cinders from her mouth, she opened her eyes to find herself in a rather dingy thrift store, littered with what looked like Dark items. She spotted a few things she knew had been outlawed by the Ministry ages ago. At least, they had been in America.

She tried her best to brush the powder from her robes and hair, and made sure her wand was still up her sleeve. '_Better be safe than sorry_,' Sayble thought dismally. This sure didn't look like Dicers Alley, or whatever the hell it was.

She stepped from the hearth and took a good look around. The front counter stood a few yards away, and no one was in sight. Behind the counter were a few shelves, crammed with dusty books and rather odd things floating in jars. The shelves and tables scattered about the store had more pickled things well as more books, and an assortment of other dodgy items.

As Sayble ventured over to one of the shelves, her eyes locked on a book. "The Complete Guide to Dark Creatures," she read the title quietly. She flipped open the book and fingered through a few of the pages, impressed with what she saw. '_Hm... Vampires, werewolves, banshees... I never knew acromantulas could talk!_'

"Can I help you?" a voice behind her hissed. Sayble whipped around, taken off guard, the book dropping to the floor. At first, she didn't see anyone, and then she realized the voice was coming from below her. She looked downward, and was face to torso with a goblin.

"Do you, uh, work here?" she asked, still shaken.

"I do," the tiny creature replied, narrowing his beady eyes at her. His accent was thick. "My name is Grebbins, I own this store. Do you need help?"

"Uh, this book," she trailed off as she bent down to retrieve it. "Uh, how much is it?"

"Ah, a fine read," Grebbins said, taking the book from her, and examined it. "In almost pristine condition. Normally, it would cost quite a bundle...but for you-" he lifted his eyes to hers. "I'll sell it for no more then ten Galleons and eleven sickles."

Sayble bit her lip. That was quite steep, but it was such a fine book...

"Very well," she said reluctantly. She pulled her money pouch from deep within her black robes and followed Grebbins to the counter. She counted the money, and handed it over. Grebbins smiled, and handed her back the book.

"Have a nice read, Madame," he said with a sly smile. Sayble smiled uneasily back.

"_Reducio_," she muttered, tapping the book with her wand and tucked it into her pocket.

She turned and exited the store, looking around suspiciously. She saw a sign that read 'Dungeon Alley' on a nearby wall.

'_Interesting, it's an actual place_,' she thought amusedly. She stepped from the threshold of the shop, and headed down the alleyway. It was then she realized she had no idea where she was.

Sayble stopped, starting to feel more and more nervous. She didn't even know if she was even in London anymore. '_Well, the best thing to do would be to find a relatively friendly face and ask for directions_,' she thought. Looking around, she discovered that it was easier said than done. Sighing, she set off again.

She wandered the alleys for what seemed like forever. Each store looked darker and darker than the last, and each face grubbier and more intimidating than the one before. Finally, she sat down on the steps in front of an apothecary, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her forehead atop them. She felt doomed to wander eternally in the dark, grungy alleys of downtown wizarding London.

"Excuse me. Move, would you?"

'_British accent...good, at least I'm still in London._' Sayble picked up her head, and, seeing no one in front of her, swiveled around. Behind her stood a boy, about her age, carrying a paper bag which, she guessed, was full of potion ingredients from the apothecary.

He was wearing black Muggle pants, with a green button down shirt. Black robes swirled around him in an unseen wind. He had black hair, about shoulder length, a pale complexion, and a nose that was slightly crooked. His eyes were unusually dark. He seemed oddly familiar; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Pushing both thoughts aside, she rose to meet him. He was about three inches taller than her.

"Uh, it seems that I'm rather lost," she said embarrassed.

"I can see that," he said impassively.

"I need to get to, uh, Dialect Alley or something like that," Sayble said, biting her lip.

"Dialect Alley?" He looked at her, a frown on his face. "Do you mean '_Diagon_ Alley'?"

"Yeah, that's it," she said, recognizing the name at last. Now she was really embarrassed.

He sighed, as though her presence burdened her. "Follow me." He turned and walked down another alley way, seeming to know exactly where he was going. She followed.

"You're not from around here," he stated, his tone of voice making it seem as though he was demanding an answer.

"Huh? Oh, no, I came from Alaska..."

Blank stare.

"...in the States," she explained, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, America," he said, a tad bit disdainfully. "I should've recognized the accent.

Sayble frowned. "What's wrong with America? It's a perfectly good place to live!"

He sneered. "Yes, if you like country music," he replied snidely.

"Well, sorry if I don't live off calf brains and escargot, Mr. Limey," she murmured. His eyes met hers, and they looked away, both smirking.

"Very good, Madame," he said, extending his hand. She took it, and they shook. "Except," he said, raising an eyebrow, "escargot is French, not British."

"Oh," Sayble blushed, eyeing the ground. "Right. I knew that." They continued on in silence. "So...what's your name?" she asked at last, for the sake of conversation.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Snape. Severus Snape," he said, quietly. She looked at his face; he seemed to be daring her to laugh at him.

"Severus, huh? Sayble Lynn Greenwood, at your service," she inclined her head.

"Are you a Pureblood?" he said slowly.

"Aha...well, I guess you could consider me a pureblood. Both my parents were magical, and my grandparents too, I suppose. Although I never saw my mom's parents. I think I have a distant cousin who manages a grocery store or something. But other than that, I'm a pureblood."

"So, you might be sorted into Slytherin then?"

She looked at him. "Are you in Slytherin?"

"I am," he replied with a hint of pride. "Have you heard of the different Houses Hogwarts has?"

She nodded. "I have. They all seem interesting. Though I don't think I'm quite suited for Slytherin."

Severus snorted. "Not suited for Slytherin? Look at what you're wearing."

Sayble stopped, and looked down at herself, bewildered. Her attire seemed completely appropriate. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

But Severus didn't answer her. He turned to look at Sayble. "Look at your makeup."

Sayble touched her face self-consciously, her chipping crimson nails trailing and leaving soft white marks upon her cheeks. "What's wrong with my makeup?"

Severus snickered. "If a vampire and a zombie mated, you would be what popped out."

She scoffed indignantly, and brushed past him. Severus easily caught up with her. "I mean no disrespect, Miss Greenwood," he said, his amused tone betraying his forced politeness.

"I'm sure," she muttered, ignoring his forced formalities. "Say, are we there yet?"

At her words, they came to the end of the alley, and into a spot of sun. A sign on a nearby wall read 'Diagon Alley.'

"Finally, that place was giving me the creeps," she shuddered. They stepped into the alley, and Sayble was met by countless number shops, and an equally countless number of wizards and witches bustling about. Some were carrying bags, others were toting children, but each was shopping for the upcoming school year.

"So, this is Diagon Alley," she said impressively as he led her through the crowds towards Gringott's.

"Yes. Where did you do your shopping back in...? Ak-plasta?"

Sayble snorted. "It's 'Alaska', dumb ass, and we went shopping in a wizard mall."

He looked confused. "Wizard mall?"

"Yeah, it was this building enchanted to look abandoned, and it was huge inside. Dozens and dozens of stores and restaurants and such. Of course, it wasn't in my town-- Harper's Valley was much too small for something like that. No, it was in Seward; quite a distance away, but well worth the trip. Great place to shop," she said, with a slight homesick look on her face. "Sean and I went there a ton of times."

"Who's Sean?" Severus asked, his tone implying that he really didn't care, but still demanded an answer.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea- he's not my boyfriend, he was my best friend. It's kind of a long story. I know, how about we get a drink?"

"A drink?" he asked somewhat sneeringly. "Miss Greenwood, I have much too much shopping to do, and I can't waste my precious time with you. I must really be going--"

"Nonsense!" Sayble replied, brushing away his refusal. "I need to repay you for escorting me out of Dungeon Alley."

"No, really, I must be going--"

"Severus, I insist--"

"Sayble! There you are!"

Sayble whirled around, and saw her dad, rushing towards her.

"Oh, Dad, hi," she said, smiling nervously. She had completely forgotten her father even existed. "I was, uh, looking all over for you."

"Where were you?" he asked, stopping beside her and wrapping her in a crushing hug.

"Oh," she struggled to breath. "Dad, your suffocating me!" He released her, and stepped back, waiting for her reply. Sayble half-smiled. "I said '_Dungeon_ Alley' instead of '_Diagon_ Alley'. Go figure."

"What did I tell you about careful Floo usage?"

"It wasn't my fault I couldn't remember the name of the stupid place, Dad!"

He snorted, and looked over her shoulder to Severus, who was standing behind her, looking a bit confused. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Dad," she turned to look at Severus, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Severus. He goes to Hogwarts, and he found me and took me here. If it weren't for him, I, uh, might not still be here," she added, goading her father.

"Severus, huh? I'm Jeff, Sayble's father. Thank you so much for helping my daughter," he extended his hand, which Severus shook, though a bit apprehensively. "I don't know how I can ever pay you back."

"Oh, that's not necessary, sir-"

"Nonsense, nonsense! I know- let me treat you to dinner, it's the least I can do."

"Really, I must be going. I have to head home- my aunt is expecting me."

Sayble frowned. "Are you sure, Severus?" she smiled at him. "I would be delighted if you would join us."

"I really must be heading home," he looked at her, and then replied with somewhat forced politeness, "Perhaps another time?"

"Okay, we'll have to take a rain check on that drink then. So I guess I'll see you on the train?"

He nodded. "Yes, see you then. Goodbye, uh, Sayble, Mr. Greenwood," he nodded in his direction, took one last look at Sayble, and Disapparated with a _pop_.

Sayble sighed, and turned to face her father to find him smiling mischievously at her. She frowned. "What?"

"You like him, don't you?" her father asked with a sly smile.

"What? Dad, of course not! I just met him, for Merlin's sake."

"Uh huh, yeah, okay," he said, unconvinced.

"Dad! I'm serious!"

"Okay, sure, whatever you say."

"Father!"

"Come on, let's get your school supplies, then we can head home." They started off. After a few moments...

"...Dad, I do not like him."

"All right, Sayble, if you say so."

"_Dad_!" she groaned. He laughed, and ruffled her hair.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go."

She reluctantly followed him, grumbling all the way.

* * *

"Oh Hell's bells, Hell's bells, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late..."

Sayble stumbled, gripping her cart for support. She caught her breath and continued, gaining speed. People flew out of the way, yelling at her to "Slow down!" or "Watch where you're going!"

She skidded to a stop, nearly running into the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Frankie hissed from her carrier at the sudden stop, but Sayble was too preoccupied to care. She took a few steps back, away from the barrier, and looked around. People were everywhere, but none of them looked like they were heading for Hogwarts. She looked at her watch. Why, oh _why_ did her father have a job interview today, of all days?

"10:50...the train leaves in ten minutes! I'm going to miss it!"

"Excuse me? Could I be of some service?" said a silky, familiar voice behind her. She turned, and smiled.

"Severus!"

Severus, toting his own cart full of oddly sized packages and a pet hoot owl, sneered and replied, a bit annoyed, "What's the matter, Greenwood? Lost again?"

"I...oh...uh, how do you get to the platform?" she asked uncomfortably.

He let out a tiny sigh, as though her stupidity pained him. "Walk right through the barriers dividing Platforms 9 and 10. It's quite simple, Miss Greenwood. I thought you might have been able to figure it out."

She laughed, rubbing her forehead. "I should have known."

"I'll accompany you, then. The train leaves in ten minutes; if I leave you now, you might get disoriented and not arrive at Hogwarts until mid-October."

Sayble frowned at his impertinence, but nodded and lined her cart up with Severus'. "On the count of three then?" Sayble asked.

Severus nodded. "One...two...three," and they set off together, gaining speed as the barrier drew closer and closer. The butterflies in Sayble's stomach began fluttering more nauseatingly as they neared the barrier, but they passed through without a problem. Sayble gasped at the giant scarlet steam engine in front of her, with **Hogwarts Express** printed in gold letters across its side.

She just noticed that Severus was no longer anywhere around her, and glanced up to find him heaving his trunk aboard the train. She hurried after him, dragging her trunk behind her, just barely making it on as the train set off. Looking around, she saw him heading towards the back of the train, alone, lugging his trunk behind him.

She followed, still dragging her trunk which slowed her progress a bit. Glancing around at the other compartments, she noticed many of them were filled with students. She wondered why Snape chose to sit by himself.

Unbeknownst to him, she arrived at the compartment where he entered. She looked through the glass door to see him sitting on the seat, a rather large copy of Potion Ingredients of the Fifteenth Century propped up against his knees as he read intently. She opened the door and entered. He looked up, and shot her a surprised and angry look.

"What are you doing here, Greenwood?" he asked, angrily closing the book.

"I decided I'd sit with you for the train ride up to Hogwarts," she replied, levitating her trunk up to the baggage hold and sitting down across from him. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do," Severus replied, picking up his book once again and delving into it. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would leave." When she didn't move, he looked over the top of his book to stare into her eyes. "Now."

She frowned at him. "Why are you being so rude?" she asked.

"I'm not being rude, I'm being frank. Now go, before I forcefully remove you." He turned back to his book, intent on ignoring her.

She paused, and considered leaving. '_But why?_' she questioned herself. '_Why should I leave? He doesn't own the train; I can sit where I want._' She nestled down further in the seat and propped her feet on the seat across from her, next to Severus, and sat back, firmly planting herself in place. "No," was all she said.

Severus looked up, a bit of surprise showing on his otherwise stony face. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said, 'no'. I'm not leaving," she repeated. "You're just going to have to forcibly remove me."

He smirked. "Very well," he said, pulling out his wand. "_Volate Ascendere_," he chanted, aiming his wand at Sayble. She suddenly was lifted several feet of the seat, and her eyes widened in horror, arms flailing madly.

"Whoa there, trigger! I was just kidding! Hey, Sev put me down!"

His eyes visibly darkened as he jerked his wand downward, resulting in Sayble falling unceremoniously to the floor with a _thump_. He loomed over her, pointing his wand between her eyes dangerously.

"Never, _ever_ call me 'Sev', do you understand?" he growled venomously. Sayble opened her mouth to protest, but Severus had already turned and stalked back to his seat, once again burying himself in his book. Sayble, now rather angry, pulled herself into the seat next to Severus and yanked the book out of his hands, throwing it to the floor.

"Hey! That book was very expensive. You don't just throw a thirty Galleon book on the dirty train floor!"

Sayble scoffed as she leaned back in her seat. "Get over it Severus, it's only a book." She frowned at him. "Say, I noticed that a lot of the compartments were practically overloaded with students. Why are you in here by yourself?"

"I like my solitude," he said shortly.

"How many friends do you have, Severus?" she asked quietly.

"That is none of your information, Miss Greenwood," he hissed between clenched teeth. She pursed her lips, but continued pressing.

"How many friends do you have Severus?" she asked again, her voice still low. His head snapped up, and he glared at her.

"I believe I already gave you an answer to that question, Miss Greenwood. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would please leave." She watched as he summoned his book back and hastily opened it again.

"Uh, Severus?" Sayble whispered. His eyes flashed as he glared at her.

"_What_!" he growled. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why must you continuously pry into my life, when I've made it quite obvious that I want nothing to do with you! Just go away!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I was just going to point out that your book is upside down," she whispered. "But, it's obvious that your knowledge of reading far surpasses my own, so I'll just leave you alone now." She Summoned her copy of The Complete Guide to Dark Creatures from her trunk and disappeared behind it. The minutes passed by silently, before Severus spoke.

"Um."

"Yes Severus?" she said, her eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"I was just going to say...well..." he cleared his throat. "I've read that book, and the information about the werewolf is very outdated."

She smirked. "Apology accepted," she said. Severus bristled with anger again.

"I don't remember apologizing," he snapped. Sayble shrugged.

"You might as well have," she said simply. A few more moments passed.

"Not many."

Sayble looked up, a bit confused. "Pardon?"

"I just answered your question. I said 'Not many'." He wasn't looking at her, but was instead gazing out the window.

"As in, not many friends?"

"I am _not_ repeating myself, Greenwood."

She nodded thoughtfully. She bit her lip, and then smiled as an idea struck her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a hug.

Severus stiffened. "What- the- hell- are- you- _doing_!" he hissed, pushing her off with a bit more force than he intended. She toppled off the seat and landed on the floor, laughing.

"I'm hugging you, stupid," Sayble stared at him, eyes twinkling mischievously as she leaned back against the seat. "I figured you needed one."

"I don't like hugs," hissed Severus quietly.

"You're serious?" she laughed. "Well, if you're going to be my friend, than you'd better get used to it."

"Hey, I never said I wanted you to be my fr-"

Suddenly, the door was blasted open. Sayble shot up from the floor, and Severus, whose back was to the door, swiveled in his seat to face the intruders. His face darkened, his features twisted in absolute loathing.

"_Potter...Black..._" he growled, leaping up from the seat, his hand already inside his robes for his wand.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers, **Gabi Web, Cylobaby, WhatsShakinBacons, Starchild **and **Jenna.**


End file.
